Necessity
by aiisha101
Summary: -Finished-It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.
1. Luck

Necessity

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Luck

Sasuke sang the last words with as much passion as he could possibly muster. After the last notes faded away, silence was the only thing that hung in the air…

-

-

-

"YAY! WOHOO!" Sakura cried whilst jumping up and down and clapping her hands in an incredible speed.

The band looked at their only listener and fan, although it sucked that the only person willing to cheer for them is a friend of theirs, it still felt nice.

Haruno Sakura, a girl with short pink hair, wearing jeans and a top, stopped clapping and jumping but a smile was still on her face.

Her black rimmed glasses shone but her smile was out-shining it.

"That was great you guys!" her voice echoed throughout the entire garage.

Just then a woman with black hair came in carrying a tray full of drinks and snacks.

"Great job boys, I guess all those band practices in my garage paid off. Here are some snacks to celebrate!" Mikoto cried.

Everybody was silent and Sasuke sighed, "Mom, our demo CD was rejected again."

"But they said you guys had potential!" Sakura countered, after seeing Mikoto crestfallen face; she just had to do something.

"They said that because they pity us, they still rejected us even if we had so much 'Potential' ", Neji said, saying the last bit sarcastically.

Sakura was about to say something else but a sound interrupted her.

They all whirled their heads to see Naruto's form slumped behind the drums. His expression where not of happiness and cheerfulness like it usually was but that of sadness and sorrow.

The sound heard was the drumstick's collision with the floor when Naruto threw them on the ground.

"Naruto…" Sakura softly said.

Naruto swiftly got out from behind the drums and walked out of the garage's open door.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "Thanks Mikoto-san, but I think we'll just head home."

He then proceeded to take his jacket off the table nearby and walked briskly out the garage with everybody's eyes on him.

Neji just silently followed suite.

Sasuke watched as his band members disappeared one by one with sorrowful eyes. He also would've left if it weren't for the fact that this was his house.

His eyes scanned the room until it landed on Sakura's dejected form. Her eyes were on the ground and she was biting on her lower lip to prevent her tears escaping her eyes.

She was also fiddling with her green pendant that Sasuke had given her long ago. Sakura had never taken it off ever since then because it was special to her and it gave her strength and courage every time she needed it.

Sasuke walked over to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. He never liked Sakura sad; she was his best friend ever since he could remember.

She had always been the smiling and happy one out of the two of them and Sasuke's mood will always lift up when Sakura's happy self came anywhere near him.

Sakura looked up and blinked at Sasuke, Sasuke only gave her a small smile.

"Sak, don't worry. They won't give up. **I** won't give up; you'll hear our music playing in the radios and on TV one day. Until then we won't give up."

Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile of her own as she felt her previous negative feelings go away.

"Yeah, someday…" she said.

Sakura then looked at Mikoto's way, "Mikoto-san I'll have some of those cookies you've baked!" Sakura said whilst detaching herself away from Sasuke's half embrace.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura's smiling face eating a chocolate chip cookie whilst talking animatedly with his mother who was talking happily back, her spirits lifted once more.

He looked back to the instruments left.

_Someday…_

He then proceeded to walk over to the two most important women in his life and joined them in their conversation.

_**Someday…**_

**XOXOXO**

Sakura was waking home with her head bowed down low and her mouth curved downwards into a frown.

She felt sorry for the guys because they were really talented and worked really hard and yet they didn't get a single break or something close to it.

She also felt a little useless because she couldn't do anything for them.

As she was raking her brain for ideas, she was knocked down by something hard.

She landed on her butt and her bag was on the floor.

She opened her eyes and rubbed her butt as she looked at the stupid moron who bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sooo sooory. My bad." A red haired girl in a skimpy outfit said, a hand covered her mouth to make her look innocent when her eyes practically shouted guilty.

"Karin…" Sakura scowled.

"Look, watch where you're going bitch, and tell your wittle boyfriend Sasu-gay or whatever to stop looking at me with lust coz like I'm getting embarrassed. He's just fooling himself thinking that I'll ever go out with a nerd like him." Karin said indignantly.

Sakura stood up and glared at Karin, "Look here dust fer brains, Sasuke-kun doesn't even like you. He's always glaring your way cos you always bully me in school; he's my best friend who's only looking out for me."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Whateva minga'. You're still on the bottom of the food chain compared to me who is like on the top of all tops!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sakura cried.

"Like I'd wait for you to understand. You're like slower than a lizard."

"They're bloody fast!"

Karin sneered, "Whatever just stop talking to me cos you'll infect me with your geek germs."

Karin brushed past Sakura who stumbled back because of the sheer force Karin inflicted on her.

Sakura only brushed her clothes from any invisible dust and glared at Karin's retreating form.

"She was the one who started to insult me anyways…" Sakura muttered under her breath. When she turned around she was suddenly knocked off her feet.

Again.

When she looked up she was greeted by the image of a man which seemed to be dazed and sitting on the floor.

She abruptly stood up and towered over the guy with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"You prick! Watch where you're going next time you moro- Hey, is that a purple purse on you?"

Sakura picked up the purple bag beside the guy and examined it. She was able to get it easily since he was still dazed.

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed, "You robbed this off of somebody didn't you?!" she shouted.

The guy managed to recover and stood up. He was about to grab the bag when Sakura ducked his incoming hand and swung the bag on his face.

The man reeled back whilst clutching his probably bleeding nose since the bag seemed to have something hard inside of it.

Sakura then took this chance to grab her bag and made a run for it.

The guy didn't actually bother to chase her again but ran away instead. Sakura rounded a corner and was once again flung back and onto her bum.

"OW! It looks like my bum's a floor magnet today…" she said whilst rubbing her aching bum the second time that day.

"Tell me about it, I'm not having the greatest of days either. I just got robbed…" a female voice said.

Sakura turned her attention towards the person who bumped into her and was greeted by the sight of a person wearing a coat three sizes too big for the person, sunglasses and a hat.

Sakura got up and put out her hand to the person.

The person looked up and just immediately stood up. She accusingly pointed a finger at Sakura and when her sunglasses slipped down slightly you could just see blue eyes.

"You! You've got my purse bitch!"

Sakura reeled back, "Hey! This is the thanks I get for breaking a guy's nose just to get this bag so I could return it to the rightful owner?"

The person seemed to have relaxed and began taking off her disguise. When the disguise was gone Sakura could now see that she was a beautiful girl around her age.

She had platinum blonde hair and designer clothes any girl would die to have and blue eyes that resembled the sky.

"Sorry, I'm just cranky cuz I didn't get to eat lunch. I'm starving and I left my money and credit card at home. The name's Ino by the way. Yamanaka Ino."

Ino put out her hand and Sakura gladly shook it. Sakura then handed the bag to Ino who gratefully took it.

"No problem. Hey I could get you lunch if you're really starving." Sakura offered.

Ino's eyes widened and she had a huge smile on her face, "Really?! You mean it?!"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I was gonna get something for dinner at this restaurant that sells cuisine and take out. I'll treat you there. My name's Sakura by the way, Haruno Sakura"

Ino smiled at her, "Thanks a lot Sakura, I owe you BIG!"

"No worries, come on they'll be closing in about three hours so we better get there fast."

Ino nodded, "Alright!"

The two headed towards the restaurant where they chatted and talked like they've been best friends all their life.

When they were asked to leave, Ino's phone rang.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. Bye…" Ino shut her phone and sighed.

Sakura looked at her, "I'm guessing you did something wrong…"

"Yeah, I actually ran away since my dad couldn't make it for my birthday which was today. Though I'm actually glad, this has been one of the best birthday's I've had so far. I actually got someone to have celebrated it with me this year." Ino said with a smile.

"Tough life you got there…"

"I didn't really ask for a music producer as a dad but I love him nonetheless. It's just that he always spend too much attention on work instead of me that I've always had to spend my birthday alone ever since I was little." Ino said looking down sadly and shuffling her feet.

Sakura put an arm on Ino's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"No worries Ino, now that you've got me you won't have to spend anymore birthdays alone."

Ino looked up and smiled at Sakura, her eyes were slight glassy due to tears forming in her eyes. She tackled Sakura into a hug.

"Thank you so much Sakura, this means a lot to me!"

"No problem, I- wait."

Ino broke the hug and looked at Sakura, "What?"

Sakura took a step back and looked at Ino, "Did you say that your father was a music producer?"

Ino nodded.

"Yamanaka…you're the daughter of the owner of the Yamanaka productions, how could I not have known that!" Sakura cried whilst slapping her forehead.

Ino laughed, "Careful or you're wide forehead's gonna get bigger."

"Shut it Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

Ino only laughed herder.

Sakura just sighed, "Alright, okay. It wasn't that funny you know…"

Ino stopped laughing but just smiled at Sakura, "Thanks Sakura, here's my number. Keep in touch and if you ever need anything just ring me."

Ino was about to go but Sakura stopped her.

"Ino wait, I do need a favour…" she said sheepishly.

"What is it? Name it and consider it done." She said with a smile.

Sakura reached into her bag and took out a CD.

"Ohh, this pineapple headed kid looks uber cute! Bagsie him!" Ino cried when she looked at the CD.

"You can have him, he's just my friend anyways but what I'm worried about is if you two will hit it off or not…"

But Ino didn't catch what Sakura said since she was too busy ogling at Shikamaru's picture on the CD cover.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ino said when she snapped out of her fantasy.

Sakura huffed, "I'll ignore the fact that you ignored me since I'm such a great friend."

Ino gave Sakura a mock glare but Sakura just pointed at the CD and started to explain.

"These guys are in a band called Sharingan. You're dream boy right there is called Shikamaru and he's on keyboard. The guy with too long brown hair is Neji and he plays base guitar.

The blonde is Naruto who's on the drums and the cute one's my best friend Sasuke who's the main vocal and lead guitarist."

Ino shifted her eyes on Sakura and nudged her on the ribs, "Got a crush on your best friend, huh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's face reddened and she looked away, "Just a tad really…"

Ino snorted, "Whatever, but I'm gonna give this to my dad and he'll call tomorrow."

Sakura looked at Ino incredulously, "What? How can you be sure that he'll actually consider it?"

A limo came up and a butler opened the door. Ino tucked the CD into her bag and walked towards the limo.

"Relax Sakura, this is my dad we're talking about, besides if the guys are this cute they've got to play awesome music right? I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you then, bye!"

And with that Sakura waved out to the retreating shape of the limo as it sped away into the night.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, the day started out rather badly but it all paid off.

She thought of the band's future and what everybody's reactions would be when they hear about her news.

She unconsciously held the green pendant in her hand.

Things were gonna get interesting from then on.

**Aiisha101**


	2. Betrayal

Necessity

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**(A/N: They're all 16 here)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

"Look, I just don't get why we still do this when it's obvious that we're not even going anywhere with it." Neji said with an exasperated tone.

The four boys were in Sasuke's garage once again trying to rehearse when Neji refused considering their rejection just two weeks ago.

The rest except Sasuke were really having second thoughts about this and they really needed to work their way through school if being rock starts weren't going to cut it.

"We just can't give up! Listen, someday we'll get our lucky shot in the music industries. We've still got a chance you guys. A chance at being famous and being on the radio. Just imagine that in the future men in suits would go through my garage door and offering us a chance."

Before anybody could say another word the garage door opened and in came two men in suits, a man that looked like he owned the two guys and a blonde girl about the same age as the guys, wearing a grin on her face.

Naruto whistled, "Whoa, now say that ramen will start falling from the sky!"

Shikamaru thumped Naruto on the head, "Troublesome..."

Just then the blonde girl started squealing, "Kyaa! You're cuter in person than in the CD!" all the time looking dreamily at Shikamaru.

The big shot man that had blonde hair and brown eyes chuckled.

"Excuse my daughter but she's the one who actually recommended your band to me and after hearing your songs I want to offer you a music contract."

The guys couldn't believe what they were hearing; here was the greatest music producer in the whole country offering them a chance to be rock gods.

"Hold up!" Neji exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you doing neji?" Sasuke hissed; paranoid that he might blow it for everyone.

"Look, we don't even know how you got to hear our music. For all we know this might be some kind of scam or joke or something." The guys thought he was crazy and even Neji thought what he said sounded stupid since it was obviously Mr. Yamanaka in front of them.

The man only chuckled and Ino giggled, "I like you guys, not too trusting. You'll go far in this business I can tell."

"A certain girl I befriended, told me all about you guys!" Ino piped in.

Sasuke smiled, he had an idea on who it might be.

"So I want you all with your parents to come over to the studio and we'll discuss your future in the Yamanaka productions. Can't wait to work with you boys." Mr. Yamanaka said with a wink.

As they walked away Ino gave Shikamaru a flirtatious smile and waved seductingly at him, "See you again Shika-kun".

Shikamaru blinked but a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

The boys all smiled except for Neji and Sasuke who had to be cool and only opted for their smirks which was an equivalent of a smile for them.

"Alright! We're gonna be rock stars!" Naruto exclaimed punching the air and jumping around.

Shikamaru shook his head disbelievingly but with a smile on his face.

Neji put his hands in his pockets and looked at Sasuke, "I guess we owe Sakura-chan a big thank you huh?" Neji said.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, "Yeah, we owe her BIG"

"Who said it was that slut that landed you this miracle?" an arrogant voice said from outside the garage doors.

The guys whipped their head towards the direction of the boys and saw Karin with two of her bimbo friends in all her glory. She was smirking with her hands on her hips looking like she owned the whole world.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "You mean to tell us that you were the one who told Mr. Yamanaka about our music? You don't even like us!"

Karin completely ignored the blonde and walked over to Sasuke, trying to look sexy but Sasuke only glared at her. She clung to him and smirked, "I did so too Sasuke-kun! I'm best friends with his daughter ino, we're practically sisters."

This was obviously untrue since they've never met each other.

"Besides-" she traced her hand on his chest, "I've always thought you were cute, you just hung out with such a nerd like Haruno. Don't worry, I pity her too."

Sasuke shoved Karin away and glared harder, "She's my best friend, and I'm friends with her because she's an amazing, kind person. Not because I pity her. And don't call me that."

He thought it sounded disgusting when Karin said it; he's always liked how nice it sounded when Sakura said it and didn't want it ruined by Karin saying it.

"Besides, how did you manage to get a hold of a CD of our music anyways?" Shikamaru added in.

Karin seemed to be lost but one of the girls she brought with her answered instead, "The CD was given-no thrown at Karin-sama by Haruno-san yesterday. We were there too and we heard her muttering how crap you guys were as a band and she said she gave up on you. So she threw us the CD and ran off since Karin-sama was defending you and everything!" she lied.

This girl who spoke up on behalf of Karin was actually quite smart; too bad she chose to be one of Karin's zombies just to be popular, except for she was hated and feared not liked and admired.

Karin immediately jumped to support, "Y-yeah! She was practically cursing you guys. I stepped in and told her off in your defence! When I got hold of your CD I thought that maybe it would be nice if you finally get what you deserved for your hard work and I told Ino-chan about you guys!"

The boys looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

"I even slapped her for-"

Just then Sasuke took hold of Karin's elbow and looked at her fiercely.

"You slapped her?!" Sasuke shouted at her face.

Karin whimpered, "N-no! I mean, what the hell are you doing hurting me for that bitch?! I could easily call Ino-chan and call off this deal!"

Just then Neji and Shikamaru were restraining Sasuke who only glared at the red haired girl who was rubbing her sore elbow.

Karin smirked, "Exactly, so be nice to me or you won't get to be rich and famous"

It was pretty obvious that the guys believed her lies by the surrendered expression they had on their faces.

Though it might be because it was out of fear of losing their chance but still not believing her or because they had actually believed her fully, either one. Even if she'd much rather have the latter it didn't matter since she had them wound around her little finger.

"Alright Karin. Thanks for everything, we owe you one." Neji said stiffly.

Sasuke turned to glare at Neji but did nothing more.

"So you wouldn't mind doing a little favour for me then?" Karin said smugly, proud that she had actually won.

Shikamaru nudged Sasuke and Sasuke tried to complain but seeing as he would be outnumbered he sighed, "Whatever, what is it?" he said having no choice.

The other three nodded their heads. The usually loud Naruto seemed to have stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation since he felt that he would only make things worse.

"I want all of you to stop being friends with Haruno." She said.

"What?!" they all cried in unison.

Sakura had been their very good friend who always stuck by them through thick and thin and provided courage and support in their times of need.

"Why the fuck should we do that?!" Sasuke shouted since Sakura was his best friend and he would be more effected by this more that the other guys.

"Because she's a lying, two-faced bitch that didn't really care about you guys. You're better off without her…unless of course you aren't prepared to become the best rock stars in the whole country." She said slyly knowing that if she played that card the boys wouldn't be able to refuse.

"The fuck?! You want us to just throw our friendship with Sakura? How dumb do you think we-"

"Uchiha!" Neji shouted, turning the boys to face him.

Sasuke glared at Neji and in turn Neji held his ground, "Look Uchiha, this is a chance of a lifetime, you know Sakura would understand. She always does."

Sasuke gave Neji one last hard glare before turning away.

"I don't like this" he said gruffly.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and looked at Sasuke with serious eyes, "Neither do I Teme, But this is big and we need this. We've worked too hard to let everything fall apart now. Sorry"

Sasuke was downright shocked at Naruto's behaviour. Sasuke expected this kind of stick from Neji and Shikamaru but he thought at least Naruto would stand by him on this.

I guess he thought wrong.

Seeing that Naruto had been forced to do this also, Sasuke didn't have a choice. He would have to do everything Karin says 'or else'. And they weren't prepared for the 'or else'.

But he made a mental note to keep in touch with Sakura secretly and explain everything to her then.

"Whatever" he said in response to everybody's stares. The other guys just nodded their heads.

Karin glanced back and saw a spot of pink coming closer and closer, she quickly thought of an idea.

Karin clasped her hands together, "Great! Oh and I want Sasuke-k -, Sasuke as my boyfriend too!"

Karin thought wisely and not to put the honorific with his name when she saw his glare.

Sasuke's eyes widened but when he saw the looks the guys were giving him he clenched his hands and tried not to strangle the girl in front of him.

Sakura had arrived at Sasuke's house and was about to skip inside when she saw Karin and two of her friends in the garage with their backs slightly turned towards her.

She crept up and hid but managed to see everything that went on inside.

Her eyes widened when she heard what Karin asked and thought how pathetic she could be. No way in the whole entire world would her best friend say yes, I mean he hates her guts!

But what happened next would forever be imprinted in Sakura's brain even when they grow up.

Sasuke seemed to have calmed down and unclenched his hands. He took a step forward and looked blankly at Karin.

"Sure, I'll be your boyfriend." He said in a monotone voice with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Karin smirked at Sakura's way as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Sakura was now crying, both her hands on her mouth and quivering.

Just then Karin made everything worse and made a very bold move.

She walked up to Sasuke, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

The girls gasped and the boys looked shocked.

Sasuke was too shocked to move since he didn't expect this and Karin glanced at Sakura's way.

And as for Sakura, she wasn't holding out too well.

_Sasuke-kun…_

I mean who would when the love of your life was kissing your most hated enemy and had become their boyfriend.

_Why? Why Sasuke-kun?_

Sakura's world seemed to have crumbled before her and she was left light headed and dizzy.

_Shove her away Sasuke-kun…please_

She took a few staggering steps back as she tried to wish everything to be a horrible nightmare.

_Sasuke-kun stop it…it hurts…_

But the pain she felt that seemed to have attacked her chest was a clear indication that everything was real.

_It hurts so much_

The image before her burned into her memory before she made a run for it.

With tears streaming down her face she just ran away, never bothering to look back since it hurt too much.

She ran all the way to the park where a small stream was located. That was their special place where they could just hang out and relax. But the feeling she was felt when she collapsed on her knees right next to the stream was neither that of happiness or relaxation.

But of sorrow and betrayal.

She unconsciously got hold of her pendant.

She shook her head but the tears continued to cascade down her cheeks and wondered if the pain would ever go away.

She wondered what she was in Sasuke's eyes and thought of her feelings for him. But the suddenly realisation only added more pain to her already bruised heart.

Because the cruel thing about everything was that they were only best friends. The hope that carried her though the harsh times managed to inflict the most hurt on her as it shattered into a million pieces.

The hope of receiving Sasuke's love.

As she pushed the necklace closer to her chest she thought of how naïve she had been.

How clueless and how stupid she felt right now.

Uncontrollable sobs erupted from Sakura's throat and she haunched over more.

Her tears dropped down on the floor and felt her heart throbbing increasingly hard.

It was then that Sakura felt something snap inside of her and just let the immense pain flow inside of her, eating her emotions away.

Because she was sick, hurt and tired.

Tired of loving and hurting, of hoping and waiting.

Tired of him.

She took all the love and hurt she felt and turned it into something sinister.

She tried to use her remaining will to rid away of the pain and the sorrows but also of the love.

Sakura stood up shakily but kept her balance nonetheless.

She was ready to start anew, start her life all over again.

She looked up to the setting sun and welcomed the future awaiting her.

The future that is her life without Uchiha Sasuke.

**Aiisha101**


	3. Imagination

Necessity

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Imagination

Sasuke punched the wall once more with brute strength and felt immense pain go through his arm in the process.

He examined his knuckles and found that they were bleeding. Though the pain wasn't as intense as what he was feeling right now.

His mind was jumbled and he just couldn't make sense of anything.

Yesterday he had met Sakura secretly after ignoring her for the whole day. They had met at their secret place next to the small stream in the park.

He said sorry to her and tried to explain everything but he couldn't because she wasn't listening. She had this distant look on her face and he just knew she wasn't listening to him.

What he expected from her was a little complaint and a pout but didn't anticipate the full blown glare he got instead.

What happened next happened so fast and it was so violent that Sasuke had trouble remembering it.

But when he did, he just felt saddened at the memory and thought that maybe it was better if he just didn't remember at all.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_Look Sakura, I'm sorry alright? But me and guys really need this and we just can't afford to mess things up. You understand right? Look we can till remain friends and everythi-"_

_Sakura slapped his hand which was about to be placed on her shoulder._

_Sakura turned to face him and glared so hard._

"_No need to explain Sasuke." she said in a harsh tone._

_Sasuke was shocked at first but then tried his best to make everything better again, "Sakura, we thought you would understand. Everything's just complicated and we're still friends with you but Karin just can't see us together. The guys even-"_

_Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura did something Sasuke thought she would never do._

_She slapped him._

_**Hard**_

_Sasuke's eyes were wide and his face was turned to the side because of the force Sakura used to slap him._

_When Sasuke turned to look at her slowly he was shocked._

_Sakura only held a blank stare at him and seemed unaffected by what she'd done to him._

"_Tell you what Sasuke, I'll make everything easier."_

_Sasuke can only stare on helplessly since he felt too numb to respond as Sakura grabbed the pendant and broke it out of its chain. She then threw it into the stream and shoved past Sasuke._

_Sakura stopped just a few meters away from Sasuke but their backs were still turned back to each other._

"_From now on, Stay out of my life Uchiha and I'll do the same to yours."_

_And with that Sakura left Sasuke dumbfounded with shock and glued to the spot for a good few hours trying to make sense of everything that just happened._

_When he felt the pitter, patter of rain on his head he finally went home._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

Sasuke's teeth gritted in anger at remembering that memory. True to her word she had avoided him and the guys and never acknowledges their presence.

She just became isolated and cold towards anybody that it almost hurt Sasuke to watch her go on like that.

But whenever he tried to talk or approach her she just ignored him and shoved him away.

He was about to punch the wall again when a hand gripped his wrist and prevented him from causing anymore damaged to his already wounded knuckles.

"Teme, we all know how bad it was to lose Sakura but we can't do anything else about it." Naruto said, trying to reason with Sasuke since he thought his friend was going to kill himself.

"She's far from our reach, we can't do anything anymore Sasuke." Shikamaru added in.

"I'm sorry." Neji said knowing fully well that they can't do anything to make him feel better.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji knew of Sakura's and Sasuke's friendship and felt a little bit guilty since it all fell apart because of their dream.

They know that Sasuke was head over heels in love with Sakura and they thought Sakura must somehow feel the same way considering their friendship was longer than their friendship with Sasuke.

They couldn't fathom how torn apart and pained Sasuke must feel after breaking all communication towards the love of his life.

It was just too painful to even imagine.

Only Sasuke himself was able to know the feeling and it hurt like hell.

He was beating himself up for ever ignoring her in the first place and no matter how much he tried thinking up of a plan to reconcile with her he just knew that there was no hope.

He had lost her.

Sasuke could feel hot tears pricking his eyes and shook his head to try and shake away the pain he was feeling.

So before he did something he would regret later he stormed away and opted for missing the rest of the school day.

**XOXOXO**

The others did nothing to call back Sasuke because they knew that the best thing they could do for him was to leave him alone with his thoughts and hopefully calm down.

As they trooped back to their classroom when the bell rang they couldn't help but stare at the empty shell that was once the life of their group.

She was just sitting there, staring at nothing in front of her and occasionally sniffing and blowing her nose with a tissue. The guys concluded that she must've been out in the rain last night and had gotten a cold in the process.

They were quiet throughout the entire lesson as they contemplated on the matter in hand.

They were so absorbed in their thoughts that they didn't notice Sakura leave the classroom with tears in her eyes when the principal came to take her out of the class.

**XOXOXO**

_Seven years later…_

Sasuke could hear nothing but the beating of his heart. He felt at peace and calm just by thinking of nothing.

In his mind everything was black and dark. No light, no thoughts and no memories.

Nothing

He was just waiting, waiting for something to happen, for something to come out.

This was like a routine to Sasuke. He would always be like this before everything starts. Before everything becomes busy with noise and before he felt too numb to really live his life.

Because even inside the black abyss that was Sasuke's mind at that moment, something would always push itself from the black recesses of his long forgotten memories and into his current state of mind.

But it wasn't something Sasuke hated; in fact he wished it would appear every time he closed his eyes. He once thought that maybe he would be able to see the image when his eyes were actually open but the thought became far too painful for he knew it would never actually happen in reality.

He concentrated hard and closed his eyes harder, trying to beckon the memory to come out of its hiding place.

Sasuke thought he heard a faint laughter in the distance and felt light and happy as it became clearer and louder.

An instant burst of light appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the entire darkness with light.

He smiled, thinking of this particular scene.

There she was, her pink hair was all over the place and her glasses had water droplets on them. She was in the middle of a familiar stream and her jeans were rolled up to her knees.

She was laughing as she tried to splash the water towards Sasuke and her face just looked happy and free.

Her laughter soothed his insides and her smile made him want to smile too.

The memory that made him feel something every time he remembered it even if the feeling only managed to stay in him for only a couple of minutes.

Because like a cotton candy being eaten, the memory fades far too quickly but unlike eating a cotton candy, Sasuke can never really savour the warmth it would bring him after it has faded away into the black abyss once more.

He then let his senses work again and opened his eyes. He had to squint his eyes due to the bright lights that were blinding him. The frantic screams of the crowd filled his ears and he felt numb all over again.

He looked behind him and saw his band members, his friends, and his brothers.

Same old Naruto, blonde and hyperactive like he's always been, behind his drums. Only he was looking to the side and making eye contact with a girl with lilac eyes and long black hair. She was blushing madly as Naruto smirked at her direction.

One look, one glance was all it took for Sasuke to know that they were in love.

Over to the keyboards Shikamaru was brushing his fingers over the keys but occasionally looking up to the side to meet the eyes of a blonde woman.

The woman smiled and her smile would grow bigger whenever she caught him glancing her way.

Even if he had been caught multiple times he would always do it again even though he knew she was always watching.

But if you're thinking that it's the same girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes then you're incredibly wrong.

She might have blonde hair but she was older than shikamaru for a few years, her hair tied up into four ponytails at the back and her eyes didn't resemble the sky but dark forest green.

His favourite colour he says.

Sasuke glanced away from the blushing Shikamaru and turned his gaze over to Neji who had his head bowed down low and he was strumming his base guitar.

In the distance his fans would only see him getting ready but if you were closer and had very keen eyes like Sasuke then you would see a hint of redness on his cheeks and if you took his temperature, his face would be a few degrees hotter than the rest of him.

The cause of his uncomfortable feeling right now was because a certain bun haired girl was staring and smiling intently at Neji's form.

Who'd have thought that Neji would find a girl who would be as a perfectionist as him and had an uncanny interest in weapons that only Neji would find appealing in a girl?

But I bet you that even if Neji found her stare uncomfortable he was savouring the feeling, for he's always loved the unlimited attention she would give him.

Her attention that would forever be his and his alone.

Sasuke was like that once, until the object of his affection just suddenly disappeared without a trace. Forever out of his reach and blocked out of his sight.

He felt so much jealousy towards the blissful couples at the moment for he had his chance once. In fact he had millions of chance and yet he only took her presence for granted thinking, assuming that she would always be by his side.

But she isn't because she wasn't beside him right now or anywhere near him.

He wasn't smiling and making eye contact with the pink haired girl he fell in love with right this moment.

He wasn't giving her glances that held love and compassion in them and she would never catch him do such things because he wasn't doing them.

He wouldn't be blushing and feeling like he just came out of an oven and trying to hide his redden face away from her beautiful and breathtaking smile because she wasn't there.

He was just looking out to the mass of audience in front of him as they were only second away from starting their concert. One of the many concerts they've done since they were discovered.

And they were discovered because of her.

-

Haruno Sakura

-

They later found out from Ino that Sakura was the one who met Ino and told her about the band. After hearing this Sasuke had easily dumped Karin and shouted at her face. That part was easy but the other part wasn't so.

Because how could Sasuke apologise to the person he had wronged when the person was no where to be found.

Unfortunately it was far too late to apologise and Sasuke would forever feel the regret and guilt.

He missed Sakura, that much was true. He still felt deeply for her too but everyone's got to move on right?

Too bad Uchiha Sasuke wasn't everyone.

Because he never moved on, he never could forget.

_He can't_

He found that his conscience wouldn't allow him and his heart no longer listened to what his brain was telling it.

Because sometimes he would see her here and there and everywhere but he knows for sure that it's only a mere image produced by his heart to at least try to fill the void he was feeling.

But the image that he was supposedly seeing was what kept him going.

Whenever he was walking, his mind would conjure up an image of her and he would receive the will to smile again.

When his mind would show him an image of Sakura during his concerts he would have the strength to sing and play his guitar.

When he thought of seeing her in front of him on the days of his and her birthdays he would be given the warmth he's always wanted.

Even now his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw Sakura amongst the crowd and smiling that beautiful smile of hers at him and for him only.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the lights dimmed, signalling for the concert to begin.

He wished and prayed inside his mind for the image to be still there when he opened his eyes.

And he thanked the lord when she was still there, smiling.

He let a smile on his face as he strummed his guitar for the first notes, when he was singing he was singing for her. When he was living he was living for her. When he loved, he loved her.

Because even if he would never see her again and the images of her had been false, it was good enough for him.

Whenever she's concerned, it was always good enough for him.

**XOXOXO**

Amongst the crowd of screaming fans and the occasionally people who were only there for the heck of it, a pink haired woman could be seen smiling and standing completely still.

She closed her eyes and savoured the emotion Sasuke was pouring into his song.

The emotions that were being sung for her.

She opened her green eyes to be met with his onyx ones. She smiled and kept her gaze at him knowing fully well that he would think that he had only been imagining it.

She knew him inside out so it was no wonder that her guesses were correct.

She swayed lightly from side to side and hummed quietly along with the music her love was singing.

Yes, she was a coward for hiding, for not showing herself to him but she wasn't ready and she thought neither was he.

So she would wait and wait but someday, like he said that someday she would be able to hear their songs on the radio, someday they would meet.

But his reaction and hers would be sorted out whenever they get there.

For now the two basked themselves in the moment and tried to imprint the overwhelming feeling they were feeling right now in their minds so they could find comfort in them in the future.

**Aiisha101**


	4. Reconciliation

Necessity

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Reconciliation

Sasuke stumbled into the back stage of the big building where Sharingan's concert was held hours ago. Normally he wouldn't drink at all but tonight, the alcohol's call was far too loud and tempting to ignore this time.

As he swayed uncontrollably he tripped over a wire but before he could land faced down on the floor someone caught him.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he caught his friend before his face could collide with the floor.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata cried when she came and stood next to Naruto.

Naruto supported his friend with an arm slung under his arm.

"What were you thinking on drinking teme?"

Sasuke mumbled something that Naruto couldn't quite catch. Just then Shikamaru and Neji came rushing in when they saw Sasuke's state. Their girlfriends were with them too.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted when he supported Sasuke's other side whilst Naruto supported the other. They kept him upright whilst Shikamaru looked him over.

"What the hell were you thinking on drinking Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked quite irritated.

"That's what I asked him but he just mumbled something I couldn't understand." Naruto said.

Sasuke once again mumbled something under his breath but was too quiet and slurred for anyone to understand.

"Maybe we should get him to hospital. Neji-kun, you said that he couldn't hold his liquor well." Ten-Ten offered.

"Well he can't but presuming that he's had so much to drink and still be conscious then he must have tried his best to stay awake. He wants to do something." Shikamaru concluded.

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled something.

Temari's eyes widened, "Not something, someone. He said a name."

Everyone looked at her.

"And I know where we can find her too..." Hinata whispered, she obviously understood who Sasuke was trying to find.

Neji looked at Hinata, "Who is this person?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Who else would he be looking for, especially when it's female?"

Naruto and Neji's eyes widened, "You don't mean…" Neji trailed.

The girls looked worried and just stared at their respective boyfriends.

"Shika, what's going on?" Temari asked, quite concerned for a friend's wellbeing.

Ten-Ten and Hinata looked at each other and said a name in unison,

"Sakura?!"

The boys looked at the two girls who seemed to know the girl they knew long ago.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura. She and Sasuke got history together and she seems to affect him even if she's not around" Shikamaru answered, looking at Sasuke's drunken form.

"How do you know her?" Neji asked, finding his hold on Sasuke becoming loosened.

"We met her through Ino-chan. When Ino-chan came back three years ago for a holiday after going to America when you guys started becoming involved in the music industries she brought Sakura-chan along with her too." Hinata answered.

"Ino only stayed for a couple of weeks but Sakura came to stay since here was her hometown. We occasionally hang out with her since she's an amazing person but whenever we invite her to meet you guys she always refused saying that she had prior engagements. Guess we now know why…" Ten-Ten finished.

"W-where is she?" a voice asked out of no where.

Everybody found that the voice belonged to Sasuke who was looking at Ten-Ten and Hinata and trying to stand upright on his own.

"S-she lives a few miles north of here. We can lead you guys there if you need us to." Hinata offered.

"Hn" Sasuke wobbled past the group and headed for the car park. He left the door open and the guys took this as an invitation to join him in his reunion with Sakura.

**XOXOXO**

When they arrived at a small house, Sasuke was immediately in front of the door ringing the door bell. He tried to keep himself steady, before the guys could get beyond the gates the door opened revealing Sakura.

She obviously wasn't dressed for bed as she had on a pair of jeans and a top. She had discarded her glasses so Sasuke could now admire her green eyes. She had grown taller but since Sasuke grew too she only came up to his nose.

Her face had become more feminine and she had filled out nicely over the years. Her pink hair was up into a ponytail and she looked like a teenager who looked slightly older.

"Sasuke-kun!"

In a heartbeat she was beside Sasuke and holding him steady. She noticed the guys and she was even more shocked.

"G-guys, what the hell?" she sounded like she was asking herself is this was real or not.

But it was when she felt Sasuke slip down so she had no choice but to let everyone in and let Sasuke crash on her sofa.

**XOXOXO**

Sakura was standing and she looked at the people in her living room. Her house wasn't that big so whilst her couch was occupied by a sleeping Sasuke, the other was where the girls were sitting and the boys were just standing and sitting on the arm rests.

"You guy's found me at last I see." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Hinata asked quite concerned for her wellbeing.

Sakura sighed, "Your boyfriends can tell you everything you need to know, and for now you guys must be tired especially after a performance. You guys should go home and sleep."

Shikamaru stood up, "Wait, how did you know we had a performance?"

Naruto and Neji were asking themselves the same question.

"Because I was there, among the crowd listening and watching you play. I go to every your every concert whenever I can." She said, looking at the ground.

"The why didn't you say something?" Naruto shouted suddenly making Sakura mad.

"Because I wasn't ready yet! Don't assume that you know everything about me because guess what? You don't!" she shouted back, her patience obviously snapping in two.

The boys looked guilty and looked anywhere but her.

Seeing the look on their faces, Sakura calmed down, "Look, I think it would be best if you guys would go and sleep. We'll talk about…about everything tomorrow."

She made a move to walk towards the door but she felt a tug on her wrist.

Sasuke had woken up and had caught her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"How do we know you won't disappear again?" he said hoarsely.

Sakura gently pried Sasuke's hands off her wrist which was easy because he was dizzy.

She disappeared through the kitchen door and came out with a glass of water and some tablets.

She helped Sasuke up and gave him the medicine and water, "Here, take this and you should be able to sleep without hassle. Though you might aswell sleep here since it's already this late and you're unable to go home."

Sasuke did as he was told with Sakura's guidance. She turned towards the rest when she had let Sasuke sleep on the couch.

"I think you should go home and get a good night's sleep. Come over at about noon, that's approximately the time Sasuke would be awake and normal again. I'll take care of him until then."

They all nodded and trooped out of her house.

Shikamaru stopped when he was about to go and turned to face Sakura, "Sakura, look we just want to say sorry and say that we feel horrible for doing all those things to you. We were selfish and we had-"

"Shikamaru, please wait till tomorrow. You can apologise as much as you want then but for now just go home and get some sleep. You all played wonderfully tonight" she said with a small smile.

Shikamaru nodded and felt a heavy weight lift off slightly from his shoulders. Temari had caught his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze and a lovely smile. Instantly Shikamaru felt at ease and couldn't wait to get home and just collapse on the bed.

Sakura closed the door softly behind her and sighed; she looked over to Sasuke's from and walked slowly towards him.

She crouched down to his level and brushed his bangs away softly. She smiled and walked up to her room to get Sasuke a blanket.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke woke up groggily in a place he wasn't familiar in but the smell that entered his senses made him at ease.

He tried to remember what happened last night but found that it was too hazy and just forgot about it.

He stood up, stumbling a few times but soon got the hang of it and just stood there to look around.

The house seemed to be normal looking and not exactly the biggest place but it had a comfy feeling to it.

He looked down and he found that he was still wearing the same clothes he wore the night before. He was about to go explore some more when a voice stopped him.

"If you still have a headache I advise you to stay lying down on the Sofa Sasuke-kun"

The voice was like a melody in his ears. He stood frozen, unable to move as the memories from the night before flooded back in his mind overwhelming him that he felt dizzy once more.

Sakura noticed him sway a little and immediately caught his elbow for support.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she said with concern in her eyes.

Sasuke could only stare at her and just tried to imprint her image into his brain as much as he could. Just when he was about to respond the door bell rang.

Sakura looked at the door then back to Sasuke again, "Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna need you to sit on the sofa to rest. I guess the medication still hasn't worn off even for the whole night."

Sasuke did as he was told and followed Sakura to the door with his eyes. When she opened the door she gave out a small smile and let the guys in.

As they filled in they asked Sasuke if he was alright and feeling better and he only nodded in response, still feeling the effects of the medicine.

They all looked at Sakura; Sasuke still couldn't believe that she was right in front of him, so close to his reach.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation, huh?" Sakura said, wearing jeans and a long sleeved top.

He looked for a seat but unfortunately for her the only seat available was the one beside Sasuke since everybody was like they were last night.

She sighed but sat on the couch Sasuke was on but keeping her distance. Everybody noticed this.

"I'm glad you guys finally found someone to love." She said smiling at the three couples in front of her.

They all blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Why did you disappear?" Sasuke said all of a sudden since a sudden thought just entered his mind.

What if she had already found someone to love too? Sasuke couldn't bare the thought of Sakura with another person.

"Because I had to. It wasn't even because of the whole argument we had but because of something bigger." She said sadly.

"Why didn't you come to us whenever you go to our concerts?" Shikamaru asked, remembering what she had said the night before.

Sasuke's eye's widened, "You go to our concerts?!"

Sakura smiled, "Any that I can get to, unless you go abroad, then I can't really fly there just to see a concert."

"You were there last night…" Sasuke said this as if telling himself more than telling her.

"You still didn't answer the question, Sakura" Neji put in.

"I couldn't get to you guys because for one, security wouldn't let me. Trust me I tried actually getting to you guys one day but it didn't pan out so well. And second, I wasn't ready to face you guys. Besides, the only free time I actually get is when I see your concerts. I'm actually a pretty busy person."

"Speaking of busy, shouldn't you be at work now?" Ten-Ten asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, they said I work too hard so they let me off. Though I threatened them to page me immediately whenever a case comes up though."

Hinata and Ten-Ten smiled, they knew Sakura very well and they knew that she was devoted to her work.

"What do you do for a living?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a lawyer, the prosecutor to be exact."

Naruto just tilted his head, everybody sweatdropped and Sakura sighed.

"I put criminals in jail when they go to court Naruto."

The light finally dawned on Naruto and he just nodded his head.

"Sakura, you said we could apologise as much as we want today, well we're gonna take that opportunity." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura, we're really sorry about what happened years ago. Our selfishness got the better of us and we didn't really think properly." Neji said.

Knowing that he would only sprout out nonsense, Naruto opted for nodding his head.

Sakura shook her head, "its okay you guys. I've forgiven you long ago. I understand when you have something within your reach and you're just unwilling to let go. You kept your hold solid on your dreams, I'm happy for you."

Sasuke looked at her since the phrase she just said sounded like it had a second meaning behind it.

"We heard that it was really you that told Ino about us. We really appreciate everything you've done for us." Neji said.

The rest of the guys including the girls nodded their heads.

Sakura smiled and turned her head towards Sasuke direction, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke noted that she still uses the suffix on his name and thought that he really missed her saying his name.

"I apologise for the things I said back at the stream. I was just angry, I'm sorry." She said looking anywhere but Sasuke.

Sasuke did the same, "Yeah…me too."

The other guys frowned as they saw Sasuke and Sakura barely glancing at each other, Shikamaru thought that maybe they weren't ready to meet each other again.

Sakura sighed, "Look, I know that everything is…awkward right now. But I'm prepared to start all over again with you guys." She said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her especially Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, going over to her and giving her a huge brotherly hug.

Sakura giggled and hugged back, "You haven't change the least Naruto. Stop taking Hinata-chan to Ramen restaurants; it's not the least romantic even if she loves you so much that she wouldn't mind where you two were going." She said sternly when they broke the hug.

Naruto mock saluted, "Hai!" Hinata just blushed madly.

Shikamaru came up to her and shook her hand, "great to have you back Sakura, with Naruto being the dobe that he is and the other two unable to form sentences I missed having intelligent conversations with you."

Sakura laughed, "Well I missed getting beat in chess by you too."

Neji came next and shook her hand as well, "No wonder Ten-Ten knew so much about me. You must've told the girls about us. Thanks for giving me the chance to see Ten-Ten in a different light."

"Neji!" Ten-Ten cried completely embarrassed.

Sakura chuckled, "No worries, she was absolutely useless at these things but with Hinata's and my help she became woman anybody would drool over. I guess you fell for her charm."

The guys were chatting feeling overjoyed to have made amends to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her throughout her exchanges with the boys.

When she smiled Sasuke couldn't help but feel happiness. But instead of smiling he smirked but to Sakura it was good enough.

For the rest of the day they talked about the future ahead of them and never once mentioned the past ever again. It was better that way, now that they were all friends again and the guys vowed never to take Sakura's friendship for granted ever again.

**Aiisha101**


	5. Unspoken

Necessity

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 5: Unspoken

"Bye guys! See you around!" Sakura waved from her door way with a smile on her face. When she closed the door she was greeted by the face of her remaining visitor.

"Sakura…I-"

But before he could continue he felt his stomach churn and his vision fade away but before he stumbled sideways Sakura managed to support him.

"Sasuke-kun, I guess that medication isn't compatible with your body. I'm sorry for not checking." Sakura said in a concerned voice, guiding Sasuke to sit on the couch.

Sasuke wanted to say everything he had always wanted to say to Sakura but since he was incapable of even standing upright, his brain throbbed too hard for him to make proper sentences and choosing the right words was far too complicated right now.

"You don't mind if I stay for the night right?" Sasuke managed to say, his fingers massaging his temples as he drank the water Sakura offered him.

Sakura looked behind her with an anxious expression; Sasuke seemed to have noticed her hesitation and looked at what she might be looking at.

He craned his neck to see her object of attention and saw that her eyesight was directed to a calendar on the wall.

His perfect eyesight saw that there were nothing out of place on the calendar and wondered what could possibly be the matter.

"Sakura" he called for her.

She jumped when she heard her name being called; "Huh?" she said looking at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"I asked if-"

Sakura shook her head as if to clear her mind, "Umm, the thing is…it's not the best of times tomorrow and…umm…"

Sasuke made a move to stand up but only stumbled to the side, in a heartbeat Sakura was beside him and ushering him to lie down.

"A good amount of sleep should make you feel better. You can stay the night but you have to leave first thing tomorrow."

She said pulling the blanket up to his chin.

He grunted, "Hn" he felt quite pathetic having Sakura look after him but Sakura's concern and touch felt nice.

He really missed her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you this…unresponsive?"

He really has changed, he seems colder and more isolated, but she was thankful when once in a while she would see a hint of the old Sasuke she fell in love with every now and again.

"When you went away…" he whispered.

Unfortunately Sakura didn't catch it since she was too preoccupied with her thoughts so Sasuke was bewildered when she only had a small smile on her face when he looked at her face.

Sasuke pushed the matter into the back of his mind and opted for sleeping instead.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep he managed to catch Sakura's smile and when he slept, his constant nightmares no longer haunted him but instead replaced with endless blissful dreams of him and a certain pink haired girl.

**XOXOXO**

"Sasuke I…"

Sakura contemplated on telling Sasuke everything. Everything that was bothering her and what she was thinking and just absolutely everything, but seeing as he had slept, she thought otherwise and kept her mouth shut.

Sakura gazed softly at Sasuke's sleeping form and softly brushed away hair that was in the way of his face.

God she missed him so much.

But even if she was concerned about his health she only wanted to be alone tomorrow like she always did.

She got up and sighed, hopefully he would be awake and gone before she broke down.

(A/N: Sorry if this was way too short. I had to end it here since the next chapter would be far too long. I had already typed everything and when I finished I uploaded the first chapter on Fanfiction. But don't worry, I'll upload this and the next chapter together.)

**Aiisha101**


	6. Truth

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 6: Truth

Sasuke opened his eyes to be engulfed in darkness. He got up and looked around and immediately panic rose in his chest once he found no sightings of Sakura.

He thought that maybe she went and disappeared again or ran away after meeting them. Whatever the reason was he wouldn't be able to stomach being away from her again.

Now that he's found her, he was determined to hold no to her.

As he ran towards the stairs he stopped abruptly when he heard noise in the kitchen. He saw that there was a small light peeking out from underneath the door leading to the kitchen.

He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Sakura in an apron and chopping some stuff.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke approaching her, "Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm just fixing us something to eat."

Sasuke looked at what she was chopping and it was ham.

"What are you making?" he said in his deep voice.

Sakura never looked away from her copping, "I'm making pizza bread. To be honest with you I can't really cook." She said sheepishly.

She sprinkled the now chopped ham onto toasted bread that had cheese and tomato sauce on them already.

"I absolutely burn everything so I can only do simple recipes that don't involve cooking the food that much."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura placed a tray full of bread pizza into the oven, "You were always crap at cooking Sakura"

Sakura gave Sasuke a mock glare and took off the oven mitts, "Well I can cook better than you anyways. If memory serves the only decent thing you can make is onigiri and anything that doesn't involve frying, baking, freezing and…well cooking in general really." She said with a smug smile.

Sakura had gotten them drinks and gave Sasuke a cranberry juice.

"Cranberry juice right?" she said whilst sipping her apple juice.

Sasuke nodded stiffly as he looked down to his favourite beverage. Cranberry was neither too sweet nor too bitter so it was just perfect; he's always loved it since he was small.

_She remembers_

"When these are ready we can go to the living room and watch TV, I heard that there was gonna be a horror movie tonight." She said whilst looking into the over, examining the baking pizzas, she thought back and remembered that Sasuke had always been a fan of anything scary and dark.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's carefree face and wondered how he had ever lived on for these past years without her by his side.

He quickly thought how frightened he was when he thought Sakura was gone. He had to let her know of his feeling before she would go away again. Who knows for how long he would continue being with her.

Time was short and Sasuke was not going to waste it.

"Sakura-"

"If you were gonna ask how I got my hands on that medicine then my answer is that I've grown and found the only power on earth that makes me forget about unpleasant things is alcohol."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, "You're an alcoholic?" he said in a surprised tone; he never vouched the sweet and innocent Sakura to be easily hooked under the devil's beverage.

Sakura looked taken aback, "What? No! no, no. It's just that there's certain days that you feel like everything's about to fall apart and you can no longer live life and alcohol just seemed to be the one to anchor you down at that moment." She said trying to defend her honour.

"Certain days?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura looked down but nodded her head slowly, "Yeah…like tomorrow." She whispered but it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear it.

"Sakura-"

"But anyways, that medicine is for hangovers and stuff." She said offhandedly trying to change the subject.

Sasuke, noticing Sakura's obvious eagerness to escape the previous topic thought that maybe it was best to go with the flow; she would tell him when the time comes he hoped.

"How was America?" he said.

Sakura smiled at him knowing full well that Sasuke was changing the subject just for her benefit, "Nice and loud. Well, in the mornings since I lived on a really busy street."

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked anywhere but him and was wandering wound with her drink, "Well, I didn't really just get out of the country just like that. I actually stayed in Japan for a month before leaving for America with my aunt."

Sasuke stared at her, "But why didn't you go to school? The guys and I were banging on your door for a week trying to get to you but no one was there since no one answered. Were you ignoring us?"

It was true; when Sakura didn't come to school the next day Sasuke immediately went to her house to apologise but found that no one answered and it was eerily silent. He called for back up and they were there banging on the door and trying to get in for a whole week. They would always be there when school ended and until it was dark out but no one would answer.

The guys thought it was useless after two days but Sasuke thought he heard Sakura crying and calling out his name so they kept going for a little while longer until they persuaded Sasuke to give up. It ended up having all of them bloody and bruised but they needed to get back to their normal lives and there was the thing with Yamanaka productions.

Sakura gave out a sad laugh, "Actually I pretty much ignored everybody." She mumbled sadness evident in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes hardened knowing that he did hear Sakura crying.

"What happened Sakura? Tell me!" he said, his voice rising.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke it's really none of your business."

She turned her back to him, but Sasuke's determination to find the truth only strengthened, "Sakura, when you said that you understood what it meant to have something within your reach and unable to let go, how does it connect to you?" his voice sounded so sincere and full of concern that Sakura was driven to answer.

"It was already in my possession, it was just taken away from me…I guess I didn't hold on to it as tightly as I was supposed to."

Sasuke made Sakura turn around by seizing her shoulders, "Sakura, what was it?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "It was actually a lot of things, and one of it was your company."

Sasuke looked seriously at Sakura, "Is that why you isolated yourself in your house?" he whispered.

"When you lose a lot of things you held dear to your heart then you'll now that being alone is the best medicine to prolong your sanity until you finally break."

Sasuke thought back to when he had the time to reflect on his argument with Sakura and felt that he just wanted to be alone to clear his head. He did feel like he just lost Sakura and thought that being alone was the only thing keeping him from pathetically crying or going into a cocoon where you can no longer be human. Being alone was the only time he can fully recover.

"I know how it feels Sakura…but you would've been much better if you had just let us in when we were banging on your door."

But he also remembered how his friends were always there to make everything feel alright gain and kept him going through life whenever he felt compelled to just do nothing and rot away.

Sakura was just awestruck. He never imagined Sasuke to say those things. But it made her feel something inside of her and that feeling was actually nice. Although she felt quite displeased since he was just saying things without knowing her situation but it didn't make her feel outraged or angry.

"Sasuke-kun…thank you" she said sincerely.

Sasuke blinked not knowing what just happened and for what specific reason she was thanking him for.

Looking at Sasuke's confused expression Sakura just laughed and it was music to Sasuke ears. Whilst Sakura laughed feeling the loneliness and depression slowly fading away Sasuke just smirked; happily basking in Sakura's company.

When Sakura stopped laughing they just stared at each other's eyes, it was like the ultimate romance scene in a movie.

Sakura thoughts wondered to Sasuke's handsome face and how it was just perfect in every way and Sasuke was just admiring the woman before him who he felt was the most absolute epitome of beauty.

They both thought that it was the best time to finally voice out their feelings about how they really feel about each other and how much they-

_Ping!_

Their moment suddenly disappeared just as fast as it came and they found themselves in an awkward silence with a slight blush on both their cheeks since they finally noticed the world around them.

In an attempt to be free of the suffocating silence Sasuke coughed and that made Sakura jolt, she suddenly remembered the food in the oven.

"All done!" Sakura put the food on a plate and walked out of the kitchen into the living room leaving Sasuke to follow closely behind. They both sighed in relief as the previous awkward feeling started to fade away.

She placed the food on the floor as she sat on the floor too, sitting with her legs out in front of her and switching the channels on the TV.

"Sasuke, sit on the floor, it's much more comfy than sitting on the couch. Much warmer too." She said when she finally stopped flipping the channels to look at him.

Sasuke only sat next to Sakura, careful to keep a good distance away from her since he was still feeling the awkwardness that happened just a few minutes ago.

The timing was so perfect but the oven just had to ruin it! Sasuke wondered when would be the best time to tell her. He watched as Sakura munched on a bread pizza whilst her eyes were glued to the TV screen.

In Sasuke's opinion she looked cute.

Sasuke grabbed a slice and began enjoying the movie too, when Sakura saw Sasuke reach for a slice she watched as he ate and watched.

She smiled knowing that she had her best friend back. But thought glumly that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't quite get over him entirely.

She thought about telling him how she feels but she was too scared that everything would fall apart then, and because she was afraid of the pain. The pain that drove her away from the boy she had ever loved.

She couldn't go down road again, it was painful to even remember it, just imagine how much it would hurt if it ever happened again.

Maybe if she stopped loving, then the pain would leave her alone.

Her eyes became distant as the memory of everyone she loved slipped away from her grasp.

Sakura didn't notice a tear slip down her cheek.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked with obvious worry in his voice, shaking the woman slightly by her shoulders.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes lost its previous shine and that something didn't feel quite right. Something must be wrong and he was going to find out.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and blinked at Sasuke, "What? What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at the TV and found that it had gone to a commercial.

"Sakura, I asked you that question first."

Sakura coughed awkwardly and looked away, "Nothing…" she muttered, wiping away the tear.

Sasuke caught hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. Sasuke looked angry and his grip on her shoulders was tightening.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong. Now." He said in a commanding voice.

"Sasuke-kun, nothing's wrong. Really I'm fine, just sleepy that's all. I swear I'm fine."

But more tears just gushed out of her eyes, in over seven years she never cried, she found that she couldn't. And it had to be now for her emotions to spring a leak.

In an instant Sakura collided with something hard and found herself in Sasuke's warm embrace.

"Stupid woman, you shouldn't keep everything bottled up. It's bad for your health you know." He whispered in her ear.

The two were in quite an uncomfortable position since they were on their knees hugging each other as if their lives were at stake.

Sakura sniffled and a sob erupted from her throat, "Shut up, you barely talk anymore, God knows what you keep bottled inside of you" she managed to mumble, her face was buried in his chest and she was crying fully now.

"You're right. I should've told you this years ago…"

Sasuke's hold on her tightened slightly, "Sakura…

-

-

-

_**I love you**_

-

-

-

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered all of a sudden.

She regretfully got out of Sasuke's warm embrace and stood up, her back facing him.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I don't love you anymore. I did once but…that was a long time ago." She said sadly whilst wiping her tears away.

_Liar_

She shook here head and tried to control her gushing tears.

"Sakura, you know you're lying. You have to be!" he shouted, obviously distraught that his love wasn't reciprocal.

Sakura turned around, her tears still falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't! I don't love you anymore Sasuke!" deliberately missing out the honorific to make Sasuke believe her lies.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You were downright scared when I was stumbling all over the place; you even looked happier when I'm around!"

"You're imagining things Sasuke-kun, you're just making yourself believe something you want to believe when it's obvious that I don't like you!" she shouted at his face so loudly that Sasuke was actually quite speechless, his belief slowly fading away.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and hated herself for saying all those things to him, but if she was able to make Sasuke believe that her love doesn't exist then she might be able to convince her heart too.

Sasuke deftly and slowly reached out to Sakura when their only source of light, which was the TV, turned off suddenly.

The suddenly loss of light made Sakura jump forward which happened to be in Sasuke's arms.

Feeling Sasuke's hot breath near her face she immediately jumped away from his embrace.

"T-the power got cut." She blurted out, trying to say something to break the suffocating silence.

"Y-yeah, we're gonna need candles or something" Sasuke said.

"Wait here Sasuke-kun and I'll get the flashlight"

Sakura felt her way around and managed to get the plate off the floor and on a nearby coffee table. But she stubbed her toe on the couch's legs and yelped considerably loud.

"Shit, that hurt you stupid couch!" she yelled.

"Sakura, are you okay? I'm coming over to you." Sasuke said also trying to feel his away around since the only light was from the moon that was shining at only one specific area of the room.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun just stay- ahhh!"

When Sakura moved forwards too quickly she collided with Sasuke and managed to make Sasuke's footing unbalance which made him fall over on top of her.

But thanks to Sasuke's agility and fast reflexes he managed to not collapse on top of her by stopping his fall with his arms.

"Sakura are you-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence when his eyes widened after seeing something glittering.

They had collapse on the area where the moonlight was shining so they could see each other clearly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke's shocked expression, "Sasuke-kun?"

Her eyes travelled towards her chest and she gasped when she saw her green pendant that had escaped her shirt when she fell.

"That's…Where…How?" Sasuke asked, not sure how to phrase his thoughts.

Just then the electricity came back on the so the TV blurred to life once more.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I can explain. T-this is-"

"The necklace I gave you years ago…" Sasuke trailed, ignoring Sakura's attempts to explain herself.

Sakura tried to get out from underneath him but he had managed to pin her arms down with his hold.

Sakura was still trying to make up excuses whilst Sasuke only paid attention to the jewellery in front of him and his thoughts.

"The same necklace that you threw into the stream." Sasuke said, his voice sounding more confident.

"N-no it's not its- hey, what are you smirking at you-mph!"

Sakura was silence when Sasuke crashed his lips on hers.

Sasuke slightly pulled away but his lips were still pressed on hers, Sakura was too shocked to do anything, she was just staring at him.

"You've always been a bad liar Sakura." He mumbled against her lips.

He then kissed her once more and Sakura was surprised when she responded.

When they broke apart Sakura's mouth was open, "I…"

"Why did you say you didn't love me?" Sasuke asked, now moving his head to place kisses on her neck.

Sakura bit her bottom lick to prevent from moaning out of pleasure.

"I…actually said that I didn't like you not love you-mhp!"

Sasuke kissed her harder and with more passion, they only broke apart because they needed air.

"Tell me the truth Sakura…" Sasuke commanded.

Sakura looked away, "Because…because I saw you...it was painful to see and I didn't want to feel that pain again…" she whispered.

Sasuke was confused; he moved Sakura's hands so he would be able to hold them down with only one hand whilst using the other to make Sakura face him.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "You kissed Karin! And you didn't even pull away. How would you feel if the person you love kissed the person that made your life a living nightmare?!" Sakura exploded, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised at first but then recovered quickly.

He moved his head closer so that he could whisper in her ear, "I would kill the guy who kissed you. I'm sorry you had to see that and I know you didn't know anything but that kiss meant nothing…"

"But you didn't even try pulling away!" Sakura had started to struggle out of Sasuke's grasp but Sasuke was far too strong. Sasuke pulled away to look at Sakura's face.

"Sakura listen to me! I was too shocked and I know I was stupid to even think that you'd say bad things about us but please listen to me! I only had eyes for you, so just…just" Sasuke was having difficulty choosing the right words because he knew that if he said the wrong words he might blow it with Sakura.

Sasuke placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "Please Sakura, just…just believe me."

"I just don't want to hurt again Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

Sasuke gave Sakura a chaste kiss and looked deeply into her eyes, "I won't ever hurt you Sakura. I'll protect you."

Sakura sniffled, "That's a really corny thing to say Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered with a small smile on her face. **(A/N: way to ruin the moment…)**

Sasuke scoffed, "But it's the truth."

Sakura nodded, "I know. And I'm glad."

It was Sakura's turn to kiss him now and Sasuke was more than willing to kiss back. When they pulled away a smile was on Sakura's face whilst Sasuke was wearing a smirk.

Sakura pulled Sasuke closer and nibbled on his ear, she then stopped and whispered ever so softly, "I love you Sasuke-kun" she said breathlessly.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's smooth neck, "Say it again" he commanded.

Sakura only smiled, "I love you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke kissed her full on the lips then kissed her jaw line and then her neck. Sakura, all the while, saying those three words over and over again whilst occasional moaning.

It wasn't until minutes later that they decided to go up to her room and get more intimate, always wanting more of each other.

**(A/N: In my opinion this is pretty long, it is compared to the other chapters. But I've decided to finish uploading everything so after you finish reading this, the next and last chapter will already be up. It's actually pretty short, you've been warned. it's just basically tying up the loose ends and everything.**

**I think I'm gonna say my thanks now coz when you all finish reading the last words then you might not feel like reading my word of gratitude at the end. But I don't blame you; I'd also want to finish reading the whole fanfic with the last word of the fanfiction instead of the author's notes.**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it. Thank you for everybody who has reviewed and I'm really touched by your comments. I'm not really naggy about getting reviews but it's nice to receive them. Thank you once again! :D )**

**Aiisha101**


	7. Beginning

Sasuke sang the last words with as much passion as he could possibly muster

**Necessity**

Summary: It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.-SasuSaku OOC AU – minor NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShikaTem.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 7: Beginning

In the morning Sasuke could be seen awake and gazing contently on Sakura's sleeping form beside him. His head was propped with his arm and only his lower part of his body was covered so you could see his well toned abs.

Sakura shifted and cuddled closer to Sasuke's form, Sasuke smirked and tightened his hold on Sakura's form.

Last night was overwhelmingly amazing for him and he was glad his first time was with the woman he loves.

Sakura slowly opened her green eyes and slightly sat up, the blanket on her slipped down and completely giving Sasuke a perfect view of her chest area.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura, "Took you long enough to wake."

Sakura smiled, "You know I'm not a morning person."

Sasuke's eyes travelled downwards, "I'll say…" he muttered.

Sakura followed Sasuke gaze and immediately yelped, "AAHHHHHHH!"

She yanked the blanket over her chest and blushed madly. Sasuke chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Why bother covering up? I've seen everything last night anyways" he said huskily.

Sakura gulped and shrank, "Y-yeah but…I was too busy to be embarrassed…"

"Too busy moaning and screaming you mean." Sasuke added.

Sakura lightly punched his arm as they both laughed. Afterwards Sasuke pulled Sakura against him and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't ever leave me again…" he pleaded.

Sakura held him tighter and smiled, "I won't Sasuke-kun, I love you too much to leave." She said softly.

Sasuke smirked against her neck, "Good coz I intend to keep you forever"

Sakura smiled sadly, "Forever doesn't exist Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke pulled away and saw that Sakura was crying. He cradled her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked, his voice hardened and cold once more.

Sakura got hold of one his wrist **(A/N: Keeping in mind that she still had to hold on to that blanket)** and looked at him seriously, "Sasuke-kun, you wanna know why I disappeared?"

Sasuke could only stare at Sakura, "Follow me and be my pillar, I don't think I'll be able to stay strong after all these years."

She then led him out of bed to shower and get dressed, and then they set off without breakfast to a graveyard.

Sasuke looked around and had already guessed who they would be visiting. After stopping to buy flowers he immediately realised why she's been depressed.

It was the anniversary of her parents' death.

Sasuke held Sakura close as they towered over two grave stones. Both belonging to the late Mr and Mrs Haruno.

"Sakura, how did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was silent for a moment then found her voice and spoke up, "My aunt became my new guardian and because of her work she had to take me to America. They died the night we argued at the stream. Remember that it was raining hard that night?" she asked but not looking at Sasuke for an answer.

Sasuke only nodded his head and tightened his hold on Sakura's now trembling form.

"It was my fault they died Sasuke-kun…" she said closing her eyes tight as if willing the memory to be false.

"I didn't go home instantly after fighting with you. I walked about until really late and they were looking for me. If I wasn't missing then they would still be alive Sasuke! They would still be alive!"

Sakura was gripping Sasuke's shirt hard and she was crying now. Sasuke could only hug her and whisper soothing words in her ear.

He felt slightly guilty because if they didn't have that argument in the first place then maybe her parents would still be alive, but he learned that dwelling in the past could just tie you down in the present and it was useless to be hung up on the _What if 's_ of life.

They both stayed there for a few minutes until it was time to go. As Sakura stayed back a few second more she was able to watch Sasuke walk away. He then turned around and with one hand his pocket, his other hand was stretched out.

For her

Sakura smiled towards her parent's graves and thought that she would be okay now. Now that she's got Sasuke, she couldn't ask for anything or anyone more perfect.

As she ran over to Sasuke's awaiting hand she couldn't help but think that her life's gonna get better.

Sasuke was thinking the exact same thing. After waking up with Sakura by his side he's never felt happier and thought how great it would be if he were to wake up every morning of his entire life with his girl by his side.

It felt nice; to finally be able to say that the girl he was kissing right now was his and his alone.

If you were a stranger looking at the couple right now, with one look you would think that even though they look like complete opposites, with her hair being pink and his hair being black, they fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle.

And like how the moon needed the sun to shine they needed each other to be happy.

For they were each other's necessity.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
